


Killer & King's

by crybinghe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fantasia, Magia, Multi, monarquia, reinos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybinghe/pseuds/crybinghe
Summary: "Kim Taehyung é um sem vergonha!"O terceiro príncipe real, Kim Taehyung, também conhecido como Vante, vive de forma quente e radiante longe dos olhos da família real; por sua vez, seu irmão mais velho, o príncipe herdeiro, Kim Seokjin, carrega uma personalidade forte e graciosa que o torna naturalmente perfeito para o que nasceu para ser: o futuro rei. Irmãos que são como lua e sol.Entretanto a aparição de um ex assassino enviado para além do mar, Min Yoongi, mexe não só com os pilares de "verdade e honra" que sustentam a família real como também abala o coração dos dois príncipes, ameaçando toda a paz do reino.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jimin/Kim Namjoon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[01] Gato de rua

O começo do dia pode ser complicado para a maioria das pessoas, mas em Seul, o principal momento do dia era a manhã. Com uma população sendo majoritariamente de mercadores e pescadores, aproveitar bem o primeiro turno do dia era essencial. Servos da realeza também acordavam junto com o nascer do sol, vagando de um lado a outro pelo palácio real, arrumando todos os preparativos para o dia de suas altezas.

O palácio real carregava as cores do reino: o branco, prata e preto eram vistos como as cores reais, tendo em suas bandeira o símbolo conhecido da lua branca com flores pratas sobre um fundo negro. A beleza divina, a separação eterna entre morte e vida, entre bem e mal. A família real era vista como deuses pelo seu forte poder mágico e pelas habilidades impressionantes em lutas, literatura e oratória, além de sua beleza, considerada o suficiente para derrubar os céus.

Apesar da população comum raramente ver membros reais formalmente, um deles constantemente anda pelos telhados das construções como um gato de rua sorrateiro, se esgueirando entre janelas e fugindo de quartos antes do nascer do sol, utilizando toda sua habilidade física para fazer essas coisas vergonhosas.

Kim Taehyung é um sem vergonha.

Especialmente no dia de hoje, quando falta uma dezena para o seu aniversário de maior idade ele decidiu simplesmente escapar dos seus aposentos para virar a noite no quarto de dois cavaleiros de um reino vizinho que se instalaram brevemente na capital real para descansar da longa viagem. Mas o que podia fazer se era um homem de ceder aos seus desejos mais imediatos? Se uma pessoa lhe atraísse a atenção, não importaria quem fosse, ele usaria todo o seu charme e suas palavras mais cortejantes para dormir com ela.

Os empregados do palácio, apesar de ainda se preocuparem com o segundo semelhante de sangue da rainha, já estavam acostumados com o jeito do rapaz, que por ser o terceiro homem na linhagem de sucessão, não teria consigo grandes preocupações além de não causar uma guerra.

Chegando aos seus aposentos ele pode massagear levemente o quadril e bocejar sem notar a presença no quarto o observando.

"Precisa de um banho sua alteza?"

"AH!" com o salto ele se virou e puxou a espada curta da bainha mas Jihyo nem sequer moveu um passo enquanto o observava em silêncio com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desafio. A mulher de cabelos brancos, que indicavam sua linhagem com os Kamis parecia não se importar muito com o sangue de Taehyung e por isso ela era seu braço direito.

"Você sabe que não poderia me ferir com isso nem se quisesse." Ela diz com tranquilidade e Tae revira os olhos antes de suspirar e repor a espada na bainha.

"Não precisa me assustar assim também."

"Eu estava aqui antes mesmo de sua alteza chegar."

Tae fica em silêncio e decide não prosseguir nesse tópico, suas habilidades de argumentação não funcionariam com Jihyo mesmo se estivesse em seu melhor estado, coisa que, nesse momento, definitivamente não estava.

"Aceito o banho, quente por favor."

"Certo, sua alteza."

Jihyo não deu uma segunda olhada nele antes de sair, provavelmente pelo seu grande poder e capacidade de identificar a gravidade de um ferimento sem precisar conferir muitas vezes ela já deveria saber que Tae não estava sofrendo nada mais grave do que uma dor devido ao esforço físico extra.

O Kim sorriu consigo mesmo pensando na noite passada mas o cansaço se fez mais forte quando se jogou na larga e macia cama e respirou fundo se permitindo relaxar, pegando no sono sem sequer perceber. Quando acordou a respiração estava ofegante e Jihyo o observava de perto novamente.

"Você não devia se apaixonar tão perdidamente por mim para se tornar uma perseguidora, Park."

"Sua alteza um dia vai pagar na língua por achar que é irresistível." Ela disse e sorriu antes de continuar. "Seu banho está pronto. Vossa majestade, a rainha, está o procurando."

"Porra. Ela sabe que dormi fora?"

"Ela sabe de tudo sobre seu filho, vossa alteza."

O sorriso de Jihyo se alargou ao falar aquelas palavras sem preocupação de esconder sua satisfação pessoal, Taehyung olhou para ela com uma expressão feia que não serviu para nada.

"Você não tem nenhum experimento para fazer por aí no lugar de rir da minha cara?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e saiu parecendo de bom humor, Taehyung bufou e se levantou deixando para trás na cama qualquer vestígio do mau sono. Se despiu das vestes simples que usava sempre que dava seus passeios para tomar seu banho, as flores colocadas sobre a água eram prateadas, Tae já as conhecia das várias vezes que as viu. Hibisco, as flores eram cultivadas em solos abençoados dos Kamis, eram flores cheias de energia mágica com uma forte capacidade de cura para seres humanos.

Quando saiu da água não só estava renovado esteticamente como suas dores no corpo tinham sumido e sua energia mágica estava reabastecida.

As suas vestes já estavam arrumadas sob sua cama, um servo que mantinha a cabeça abaixada o esperou se mover até o banco baixo diante de um grande espelho para pegar as vestes do príncipe e começar a vesti-lo.

Taehyung manteve os olhos no próprio corpo enquanto o jovem o rodeava amarrando suas vestes de forma precisa e firme, sem apertar de mais. A roupa utilizada pelo príncipe era preta e branca, o manto externo preto era bordado com flores prateadas e caia perfeitamente em seus ombros, dando a ele uma imagem de superioridade e frieza.

Tae nunca gostou dessa ideia de frieza, a apatia que cresceu aprendendo a aderir a si nunca foi algo que condizia com sua personalidade calorosa e sempre foi repreendido e punido por deixar suas emoções influenciarem em suas ações. Quando completou sua primeira dezena de vida pode aprender como ocultar seu eu verdadeiro para incorporar o papel que desejavam de si, o papel do príncipe Kim Taehyung.

Com sua roupa e face de realeza, ele seguiu o cominho para o salão do coração, o principal salão do palácio, usado para reuniões militares importantes, eventos entre membros da realeza e "reuniões de família" que dariam dor de cabeça em pelo menos 4 das 6 pessoas dela.

A cada passo que dava, o Kim deixava o ar de príncipe ensolarado que flertava entre longos goles de vinho e se tornava o altivo e sério membro da família real, a face que emitia calor e conquistava, agora parecia arrogante e orgulhosa, tudo isso sendo parte de sua persona muito bem elaborada com o tempo.

Quando as portas do salão do coração se abriram em seus olhos não havia mais o brilho juvenil que levava vários desconhecidos a caírem em seus encantos e se renderem a ele em seus lençóis, mas sim os vários tons opacos da indiferença. A mudança era tão drástica que Jihyo, a pessoa mais próxima de Tae, sempre contraia minimamente as sobrancelhas quando o via mudar da água para o vinho quando estava em casa.

"Sua alteza, terceiro filho do rei, Kim Taehyung." Um dos guardas anunciou quando as quatro figuras em pé diante da mesa de reuniões voltaram a atenção para o rapaz.

"Irmãos, Mãe." Tae disse sem grande emoção.


	2. Lendas

A noite estava fresca no outono, o vento frio era um alívio para os soldados que tinham voltado para casa das patrulhas de verão no sul. A vila de Daegu estava cheia, sua estrutura simples tinha ruas largas o suficiente para duas carruagens andarem lado a lado, as ruas eram cheias de comércios.

Todos os pontos acesos com luzes coloridas e lanternas voadoras nas ruas enchiam o ambiente com vida. As pessoas entravam e saiam das lojas, enchiam os restaurantes e pequenos bares, ou somente vagavam pelas ruas enquanto o inverno ainda não tinha chegado, aproveitando da noite repleta de estrelas para caminhadas e passeios.

A vila ficava longe das áreas perigosas no reino, logo os moradores nascidos lá, apesar de se depararem muito com soldados das patrulhas, nunca tinham que lidar com algo estragando o doce sabor da sua paz. Um grupo de jovens rapazes, pelas roupas limpas e fala desinibida deviam ser estudantes de literatura, se reuniam em uma mesa num bar simples mais afastado das avenidas principais que conectavam todo o reino. As ruas por esses lados não eram tão barulhentas mas não menos agitadas. O lugar era confortável e humilde, servindo os clientes a céu aberto já que ainda não havia sinais de chuvas.

Um trio de soldados ainda vestidos com as armaduras chegaram ao local e foram atendidos pela dona e guiados a uma mesa vazia, tirando eles e o grupo de estudantes só havia mais duas mesas sendo ocupadas, um por um bêbedo velho que dormia no banco de madeira sem incomodar ninguém, e outra com duas damas que tomavam chá silenciosamente sem dar atenção as pessoas a volta.

Tanto os soldados como os jovens estudantes não incomodaram as moças. Os mais novos estavam empolgados em uma conversa alta sobre política e os mais velhos cansados da longa viagem e só desejavam beber algo que relaxasse a mente pesada.

"Estou dizendo hyung, a realeza atual está muito silenciosa, a família real e os Kamis não fizeram nenhum decreto nos últimos dias, com a situação ficando tão silenciosa como os povos do litoral não poderiam ficar ansiosos?" Um rapaz vestindo um manto externo azul claro disse enquanto beliscava amendoins. Os soldados inevitavelmente ouviram e sorriram com a compreensão simples do jovem sobre a atual situação. Visões de mundo eram feitas pelo ângulo na qual você se encontra. Um jovem mestre vê o mundo pela política, um comerciante vê pelo lucro, um soldado só vê a guerra enquanto um rei vê tudo.

"A família real está se preparando para a coroação do príncipe herdeiro e a cerimônia de maior idade do terceiro príncipe." Outro que estava sentado com um pergaminho em mãos comentou sem muita animação pela discussão.

"Ainda assim, o terceiro príncipe só aparece em público uma vez por ano, até mesmo o Rei da noite e o Ceifador são mais conhecidos do que ele, como podem escondê-lo por tanto tempo? Até mesmo as crias Kamis do rei aparecem em todos os eventos, por que tanto mistério sobre ele? Ele é deformado?" O rapaz resmungou sem pensar bem, os soldados ficaram momentaneamente em silêncio, naturalmente eles dariam pelo menos uma bronca em quem ousasse ofender algum membro da família real, mas os jovens estudantes de Daegu estavam muito acostumados aos debates livres e perdiam com frequência o controle das próprias palavras.

Um dos rapazes do grupo que parecia ser mais velho olhou em volta para os pequenos conjuntos de pessoas nas mesas e repreendeu colega.

"Você tem muita coragem, pare de falar besteiras sem pensar, o que o Mestre diria se ouvisse que você ofende a realeza o comparando a um vulgar como o Vante ou com um assassino que já está morto! Ele lhe faria ajoelhar em pedras e reler os escritos sobre boa conduta mil vezes!"

O mais novo que discutia de forma afobada fez um breve bico antes de se aquietar sentado, mas não pode deixar de continuar falando.

"Quem você está matando? Nunca se sabe o que aconteceu com aquele de nome Min, além de que Vante também é muito popular na capital, dizem que ele parece conhecer muito de artes marciais, se não fosse assim como conseguiria passar de um telhado a outro voando tal qual um pássaro livre?"

"La vai você se empolgar com essas lendas, o Mestre te ensinou de forma leviana e agora você age como uma criança se empolgando com contos."

O mais novo se emburrou pela zombaria dos colegas.

"Não são contos! Mesmo pessoas não ilustres carregam suas histórias, devíamos saber aprender com todos."

A palavra final do jovem tocou todos no ambiente, os soldados e colegas ficaram em silêncio, o pensamento vagando pela afirmação final do mesmo. No canto do local as duas moças que bebiam chá silenciosamente trocaram um olhar cheio de significados enquanto sorriam.

Ao passar de um tempo um homem vestindo roupas simples e um chapéu de palha grande apareceu no local, a dona do restaurante já ia se aproximar para servi-lo quando as duas moças agiram antes e se levantaram a dispensando ao dizer que ele se juntaria a elas e pedindo outro bule de chá.

O homem cumprimentou levemente a dona do estabelecimento e sem dizer uma palavra se sentou junto com as moças. Sua aparição surpreendeu um pouco os grupos que já estavam lá mas ninguém se interessou muito na sua pessoa e logo voltaram a se afundarem em suas próprias conversas.

Min Yoongi olhou de relance para as mesas ocupadas antes de voltar a atenção para o rosto familiar das duas amigas que tinham o acompanhado até o atual momento.

"Como foi a busca? conseguiu recuperar algo da sua família?" Taeyang perguntou puxando papo, dentre o par de irmãs gêmeas ela sempre foi a mais extrovertida, Daeyang o observou em silêncio ainda bebendo lentamente seu chá.

"Não, tudo foi queimado pelos guardas reais a uns dez anos." Disse e suspirou dando de ombros, não havia o que fazer sobre isso então não queria prolongar a sensação de perda em seu peito.

"Você sabe o que fazer agora? Tem certeza que não quer que a gente fique mais tempo?" Taeyang perguntou e Yoongi viu a dona do estabelecimento trazer o chá e colocar sob a mesa e Daeyang pagar a ela e agradecer baixinho. Os três se servindo enquanto esperavam a moça tomar uma distância maior para continuarem a conversa discreta.

"Sim, não precisam se preocupar. Agradeço por tudo que fizeram para mim no continente durante esses dez anos mas vocês também precisam se proteger e voltar para casa." Yoongi disse e bebeu um gole do chá. O sabor familiar o deixando aquecido por dentro mas apesar da aparência simples e leve aos olhos dos outros, por dentro seu corpo nunca relaxava e os movimentos "tranquilos" eram somente uma encenação muito bem feita pela prática.

"Você pode nos enviar uma carta caso algo dê errado. Voltaremos no mesmo instante para ajudar." Essa foi a primeira vez que Daeyang se manifestou e sua irmã sorriu concordando. Yoongi se sentiu tocado pela sinceridade nas palavras e concordou com a cabeça sem mais prolongar esse tópico.

Os três beberam chá e se despediram naquela noite. As irmãs voltando para seu país, atravessando o oceano a noite e silenciosamente da mesma forma que fizeram para chegar ao reino de Kim. Dessa vez Yoongi não as acompanhava, ele suspirou quando viu o sol nascer, estava em casa mas aquilo estava longe de ser um lar para si.

Nunca mais poderia ser um novamente.


	3. Onde há fumaça, há fogo

O jantar a família real era morbidamente silencioso. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse sentiria a energia do ambiente mudar, Jihyo estava no canto da sala sentindo que tudo ali estava a ponto de esmagar cada pessoa de forma que nem seus ossos ficassem inteiros. Apesar disso as cinco pessoas sentadas a mesa de jantar comiam lenta e educadamente, os rostos serenos como se fossem imortais que nunca seriam afetados por nada. O único som que preenchia era o dos hashis de ouro entrando em contato com as tigelas de jade.

Mesmo sendo uma refeição "íntima" da família real, todos os pratos eram de extremo luxo e sofisticação. Taehyung no meio daquele lugar só sentia cheiro de ferro e sangue. Durante anos se recusou a tocar na comida nas refeições familiares e só quando chegou na juventude que conseguiu controlar a ânsia de vomito que subia em cada momento desses.

Ainda assim evitava ao máximo comer entre família, apenas beliscando a comida para manter a compostura. Dahyun tentava guiar a conversa na mesa, falando animadamente sobre como progrediu os estudos no ocidente e em como toda cultura lá é diferente do que se imagina se tratando dos Kamis. O cabelo prateado de Dahyun estava trançado, as roupas azuis claras balançando enquanto ela gesticulava com as mãos ao falar, ainda assim comendo com a elegância exigida de uma princesa.

"Você continua com a mesma energia de sempre." Seokjin ressalta com sua voz altiva, Tae imagina que isso deveria soar como um elogio, mas Jin estava andando com o pai deles, o rei, durante muito tempo e agora que estava próximo de sua coroação sua voz tinha ganhado com naturalidade um tom de superioridade nata, fazendo parecer irônico qualquer mínimo traço de elogio. Quase como se ele tivesse nascido para estar acima dos outros.

"Vocês estão crescendo tão rápido, mal consigo acompanhar como mudaram desde que viajaram para estudar." A mãe deles, a atual rainha Hyusun, disse com a voz cheia de carinho. Apesar de não ser a mãe biológica de Namjoon e Dahyun, Hyusun sempre os tratou com todo seu amor de mãe enquanto cresciam, nutrindo por eles um amor puro e simples, ignorando qualquer diferença entre eles e seus filhos de sangue.

"Mãe é muito gentil." Namjoon agradeceu sorrindo minimamente. "Dahyun ainda precisará voltar para apresentar sua tese final e concluir seus estudos mas eu ficarei aqui e ajudarei Hyung e a senhora na gestão."

"Oh, será tão bom ter todos aqui novamente, como quando vocês eram crianças." Ela falou perdida em memórias, parecendo contente apesar da expressão de cansaço no rosto.

Taehyung já havia se acostumado com os detalhes no rosto de sua mãe, as marcas embaixo dos olhos, as dobras nos cantos dos lábios, as marcas entre as sobrancelhas. Todos sinais precoces do desgaste em seu corpo, marcas que não deviam existir ainda com a vida tranquila que uma rainha deveria ter.

Quando era criança, sua mente jovem e imatura não conseguia atribuir uma razão para isso, então ele só seguia a mãe para cima e para baixo, buscando fazer coisas para que ela relaxasse. Desde pegar as frutas favoritas e levar a rainha, a acender as velas aromáticas que ajudavam a rainha a descansar quando entardecia.

Claramente o hábito devoto não era aprovado pelo rei, que diversas vezes o puniu, repreendendo o que ele chamava de "atitudes de servo" que via no filho. Taehyung não tinha nem 10 anos e já era cobrado para agir com a postura imaculada de um príncipe, e nunca com a jovialidade e espontaneidade de uma criança.

Uma vida de cobranças, desde o nascimento...

"Você continua distraído, a mãe lhe fez uma pergunta." A voz de Jin ficou clara e firme diante do silêncio que se espalhou pelo cômodo sem que Tae notasse, por um momento era como se o pai deles estivesse ali e não seu irmão mais velho.

"Você continua o mesmo de sempre." O terceiro príncipe rebateu com o tom irônico mal disfarçado de forma proposital, fazendo o mais velho erguer uma sobrancelha. Tae odiava as mudanças que Jin estava tendo, ainda mais em como ele cada dia que passava se parecia mais e mais com o rei.

"Muito obrigado, caro irmão." Jin retornou a falar no mesmo tom que o mais novo o fazendo deixar a postura de lado para soltar um bufar aborrecido.

"Vocês dois parem." A voz da rainha soou levemente irritada e repreensiva, da mesma forma que ocorria quando ambos eram crianças antes de retomar a compostura e repetir a pergunta. "Meu filho, estava lhe perguntando como andam seus estudos, e como anda as cartas com a princesa de Taiwan?"

"Oh, Sua alteza Tzuyu? Ela é... discreta e inteligente. O reino tem uma política de gestão simples considerando a população, não são tão diferentes do Japão." Contou sem muita animação.

A rainha abaixou os cílios em um suspiro pensativo enquanto ouvia o filho contar. Os príncipes e a princesa que estavam no local estavam distraídos em seus pensamentos, suas falas ou sua refeição para notar algo de diferente, mas Jihyo estava atenta a todo batimento cardíaco dentro daquela sala, como poderia ela não notar a mudança, mesmo que sutil, na rainha?

"Dizem que ela tem um bom temperamento, apesar da personalidade introvertida, ela sempre é gentil e amável." Dahyun comentou tomando a atenção de quase todos na mesa, Tae parecia não se importar o suficiente para dar atenção ao que Chou Tzuyu poderia ser, Dahyun e Namjoon pelo contrário, pareciam bem mais interessados na jovem princesa.

A rainha suspirou novamente quando notou isso, seus pensamentos morrendo dentro de si, como uma pequena tempestade que tinha que permanecer confinada num pote de vidro.

"Ela parece ser alguém interessante, vão fazer negócios com o reino de Taiwan?" Namjoon perguntou curioso e Jin arqueou uma sobrancelha mas permaneceu calado enquanto comia.

"Algo dessa magnitude, eu imagino." A rainha respondeu de forma vaga, entretanto seus lábios sustentavam um sorriso endurecido com o forçar do ato durante anos, um sorriso sem emoção alguma. "Mas agora o mais importante é se preparar para a cerimonia de maioridade do Tae."

"Oh verdade, só poderei ficar até o baile, tem algo que queira irmão?" Dahyun perguntou animada com a chegada do grande dia, Taehyung entretanto não carregava a mesma empolgação, pelo contrário, parecia tão interessado na comemoração do próprio aniversário quanto na politicas no reino, nem sequer se dando ao trabalho de dar opiniões na cerimonia, ele respondeu de forma simples a pergunta da irmã.

"O que você fizer para mim eu adorarei." Disse com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

"Vou preparar as tintas líquidas que você gostou da minha última visita, espero que as use num quadro belíssimo." Dahyun disse antes de terminar seu prato e Seokjin dirigiu o olhar ao irmão que logo estaria completando mais um ano de vida, porém seu olhar carregava uma leve melancolia. Feliz ou infelizmente, essa emoção não foi notada por ele.

Ele, assim como Jihyo e o próprio Taehyung, sabiam que o jovem príncipe não estava nada animado para seu aniversário e que pintura era um tópico sensível, afinal, Tae não conseguia pintar algo há pelo menos 5 anos. Todas as tentativas paravam na metade e eram incendiadas pelo menos até o final do mesmo dia.

Claro que a princesa Dahyun estava vivendo longe do irmão e ambos só se viam em poucos eventos festivos, quando ela voltava para casa cada vez mais animada sobre seus avanços no mundo. Enquanto ela aproveitava ao máximo para evoluir suas habilidades, Tae era suprimido e sufocado cada segundo do dia, até ter que criar outro nome e se rebelar as escondidas, fugindo para bares e bordéis baratos sob o nome de Vante, dançando e fodendo para extravasar toda a sua frustração e inveja da liberdade que sequer sonhava mais em ter.

Sendo assim, o jovem príncipe nunca culparia a irmã por não saber sobre sua dificuldade na pintura ou seus sentimentos sobre seu próprio aniversário, afinal, como ela poderia saber?

**Author's Note:**

> Kamis: Espécie com linhagem ligada diretamente a magia natural, com estudos podem manipular a energia dos elementos e se conectar com a natureza. Nascem com o cabelo branco e olhos dourados. Essa espécie já entrou em muitos conflitos com a humanidade mas no momento atual vivem em paz.


End file.
